


(ENG) Sharing a Bed - Soonhoon [fictober 2018]

by ljhooney



Series: fictober 2018 (ENG) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljhooney/pseuds/ljhooney
Summary: Sharing the bed was Soonyoung and Jihoon's favorite thing.





	(ENG) Sharing a Bed - Soonhoon [fictober 2018]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first drabble for fictober, it's very very small but is already a beginning. Hope you like it!!

\---

FICTOBER DAY 1 - "Sharing A Bed" [soonhoon]

 

\---  
\- Your feet are cold! - Soonyoung complained as soon as Jihoon laid next to him under the blankets

\- But I wore socks, they were supposed to be warm. - The younger snorted as he snuggled into his boyfriend's arms.

\- All right, I'll heat them up for you. - Soonyoung smiled and entwined his feet with the younger's.

Jihoon felt the warmth of the other's body and it was like the comfort of his bed increased. Soonyoung's hands quickly moved to Jihoon’s head and started to run his fingers on his hair.

\- Soony, did you finish watching that anime I asked you to do? - Jihoon's low and hoarse voice became audible.

\- You asked me the same thing yesterday. - He looked at Jihoon and laughed.

\- I know but I dunno, maybe you got crazy and watched every episode all at once - Jihoon shrugged

\- Nah, I’m not able to do things like this. It’s gonna take a while, I'm slow at watching animes - Soonyoung shrugged just as Jihoon did before.

\- Finish it soon, you know how much I want to talk with you about Boku No Hero and you keep messing around and not watching it - He complains and punches the older man's arm

\- Ouch! When did you get stronger? - Soonyoung cringes with the pain of the punch and the younger one laughs.

\- When you said you would take a while to finish it. 

Soonyoung restrained his laugh and pouted, he knew that the younger would hate to see him “sad” and do something to make him smile.

\- Hey babe, don’t be sad. - He said softly and placed a brief kiss on the Soonyoung’s lips, he smiled after his boyfriend’s acts.

They ended up laughing and starting new conversations about random stuff until they were both sleeping. And this is what makes their days worthwhile, no matter how tiring their day was, they invigorated their energies when they lay together and talk while cuddle each other. Sharing the bed was their favorite thing.


End file.
